borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Impossibly Strong Level 33 Shotgun
When I began my second P.T. I found an awesome green rarity level 33 (or maybe 32) shotgun that has 200x12 Damage, I think 88.5 Accuracy, a decent Fire Rate (I think 1.0 or 1.4) and a decent reload speed too. Could this be a glitch? I haven't found guns like this even by the time I was level 50. Please tell me if so. I will dupe if people want this. Honestly, I assumed this would be another uninformed question where everyone just goes: 'yes, this is perfectly normal'; but honestly that does seem a bit overpowered to me :s I'm going to have to take the plunge and say it's modded. The only weapons that can have a X12 projectile count are Combat Shotguns, and they don't come with that much accuracy. The only way I think it could possible be legitimate is if it was an Atlas Hydra, which I don't think is able to spawn at that low a level. 13:42, August 8, 2010 (UTC) nah chances are it isn't modded and he's just lucky. During my second playthrough I also found a ridiculously powerful shotgun, which was doing 238*12, so I think it just happens every now and then. I know I didn't mod the gun, and I wasn't playing online, so the game just kinda loved us for a second, it would seem. Although, mine was blue rarity. Moloko Symboro 13:55, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Erm, no. The chances are that the game's rules haven't suddenly decided to give this one a miss. See Projectile Counts. 14:02, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Power and ROF seem legit. It isn't strange to find a super powerful shotty every so often. However, the only time I've seen acc breech 80 on a shotgun, it was either an S+S Crux or a Hyperion Death, and it was stil nowhere near 88.0 GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 17:40, August 8, 2010 (UTC) I've seen accurate combat shotguns, but not a Matador. That's almost impossible. or IMPOSSIBRUUUUUUUU 17:45, August 8, 2010 (UTC) The OP's shotgun *IS* a MOD! Only the Hydra and Matador can have x12 projectiles. The Hydra is a Legendary and thus has Orange rarity, not Green. And, by definition, the Matador cannot have accuracy above 40. Also - a Green rarity with that level of damage is suspect as a Matador usually requires a higher rarity and/or Quality and Level to reach those damage levels. -- MeMadeIt 19:46, August 8, 2010 (UTC) If you found it while playing your game by yourself it is not moded. It is just a great find :) : Nonsense. It can't violate the rules of the game. Just because someone 'claims' they found it playing by themselves doesn't make a mod'ed weapon 'legit'. -- MeMadeIt 20:04, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : : It sounds legit 2 me. i found a level 36 shotgun pwr 216x16 with about 60 accuracy on my first playthroughHeyooo 20:34, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : : no gun in the game has x16 projectiles, no question about it. im hoping he mistyped the accuracy. my soldier found a 200x9 green rarity shottie in the early 30s with about 50ish accuracy. conceited called it, the power and ROF sound alright but the accuracy is NOT possible with x12 projectiles, or any shottie for that matter. 80 is max on accuracy for a combat shottie and only on a jakobs ZZ hunters shotgun. They call me Hellz Lips 20:47, August 8, 2010 (UTC) : : sorry i meant 30 accuracy nd it did hav 16x projectiles. i dont know if it was some freak glitch but i sold it after a while cuz i dont use shotguns tht much Heyooo 20:51, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Stop trying to pass off BS weapons as legit! We fooking know better! -- MeMadeIt 23:05, August 8, 2010 (UTC) Pics or it didn't happen. Chances are, you're going to show us an itemcard of a modded weapon and we will proceed to drag you into a dark alley and beat you with sticks. If you even intend to show us, anyway. If you lost it or some shit, then too bad. It's modded and there's nothing you can say that will change our minds. (Also, Steve is overrated.) 04:44, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Don't see why it's so unbelievable. I found a magnum in one playthrough that shot twelve projectiles in one shot. I finally got rid of it because it was so broken; did about 150 per projectile with reasonable accuracy. Think it had +crit damage too. When you randomize drops like this, some weird shit is bound to happen. John Larson 19:10, August 9, 2010 (UTC) @John Larson: By magnum, do you mean revolver, or matador shotgun? Because if it's the former then it was either definitely a modded weapon, or you are simply mistaken. If you mean a matador shotgun, then yes, a x12 projectile count is prudent. However, only one shotgun in the game provides an augmented crit bonus and that is teh legendary Jakobs Striker. No one is disagreeing that a x12 projectile count is totally possible and legit, just that no shotgun with that is goign to have an accuracy higher than 30-ish. And that kid Heyoo either had a modded shotgun or is also mistaken, because 12 is the highest possible legit projectile count. GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:21, August 9, 2010 (UTC) @ConceitedJarrad I mean revolver. It wasn't a modded weapon, as I play on 360. You can believe me or you can say I'm full of shit; doesn't really matter to me. I can't honestly believe it was a gun intended to behave that way, but it's not as if the loot generator hasn't had glitches before. If I ever run across a similar weapon again, I'll try to get a picture, but with well over a million weapons in the vanilla game I'm sure there's quite a few oddities out there.John Larson 19:38, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok John, well modded weapons are definitley possible on the 360, as I play on it and I think i may even have some possible mods myself. Furthermore, the weapon system doesn't glitch. Any time someone claims they have a "glitched" gun, they eventualy admit to getting it from a friend, or picking it up off the ground in an online match under pressure. A revolver wil never spawn with a x12 projectile count. The only main variant that prdouces more than one projectile per shot is a masher, and those are only and always x7. So we're back to my original premises; it's either a mod or you rememeber incorrectly.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 19:51, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Whatever, man. I'm not going to try and convince you otherwise because nothing I do will convince you otherwise. I'd like to point out, though, that the weapon system glitched in the past, leading to "pearlescent" weapons. So it's not as if Gearbox are some coding gods incapable of flaw.John Larson 19:55, August 9, 2010 (UTC) True, but that was not a result of impossible combinations that the game denies from occuring naturally. The old Pearlescent glitch was a problem with categorizing the rarity of certain items and assigning them a rarity for which no color existed at the time. Two totally different animals. You're correct in saying that you won't convince me, and I'm really not trying to be a dick. It's just better to nip the "glitched" excuse in the bud rather than have a pointless argument that drags on for half the page. It also helps to let newcomers know what is legit and what is not, and provides a good opportunity to explain the rules of item generation in the discussion forums. Just be glad I got to you before MeMadeIt did.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 20:04, August 9, 2010 (UTC) @ Jonh Larson, CJ is right. Its not that we dont want to believe you it just that even though the drops are random the game does have set limitations and programmed rules that govern the spawning of weapons. If you play mainly online or even occasionaly you have to realize that you may have picked up a modded weapon without realizing it.I dont think CJ is calling you a liar just that unless you uderstand the mechanics of the game you could be mistaken. At least in where you got this gun.Veggienater 21:42, August 9, 2010 (UTC) Ok so I picked up another, which is in the pics below. I grabbed this one because I have the Atlas loyalty class mod for my soldier. Sorry I didn't keep the other; this update happened while I was at work. But, here ya go, white rarity, 259*11: Moloko Symboro 09:40, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : Level 44, mag5. Nice find. Still waiting for Heyooo's itemcards. 10:36, August 9, 2010 (UTC) : :please take note that this shotgun is actually equipped and that its real level is actually slightly higher. The fact is that gearbox hadan idea that weapon proficiencies would lower the level requirement of the same weapon type, but it was abandonned. However they didnt erased all coding, thus equipped weapons show the reduced level requirement. Valtiell 21:25, October 5, 2010 (UTC) The gun generator actually messes up sometimes, but very very rarley. As far as i know, it can happen when the part generator confuses the gun for a different type. On my second armory run i got a hawkeye without a scope and it had X7 listed with the damage. I then then decided to be retared and se if there was a way that i chould get past the control room without checking out the steal loot box. It didn't work and so i had to give up the sniper, best defiler, hellfire, nidhogg, and striker i ever found. =( AFGHAN PSYCHO 01:01, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : The part generator does not confuse gun types. The only sniper rifle that has multiple projectiles is the Jakobs Skullmasher at x6, so there is no way you can get a x7 Hawkeye. Also, you are proposing a sniper rifle without a scope? 01:25, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Yes i do have add that i had to also get the cd replaced with the gamestop insurance about a week and a half after this happened because the game kept freezing every time i shot or fast traveled . Could scratches ruin the coding or something.AFGHAN PSYCHO 01:40, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : What the hell is with this sudden influx of dudes popping up and throwing out the bullshit "glitch" excuse around again. Ironically, no one still has the gun in question either. For the last time: GEARBOT DOES NOT "GLITCH" AND ASSEMBLE ILLEGAL WEAPONS You are either lying or mistaken.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:45, August 10, 2010 (UTC) You spell Gearbox wrong. ;) AFGHAN PSYCHO 01:52, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : No, you spelled Gearbot wrong. Serioulsy. Search for Gearbot in the sidebar here.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 01:55, August 10, 2010 (UTC) Oh, i never knew about this. Thank you, your bitching helped me learn something new.AFGHAN PSYCHO 02:06, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : Did you learn that you are lying about your magic scopeless x7 sniper from the armory, or are you still trying to push the "scratched disk" angle?GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:11, August 10, 2010 (UTC) No, im not lying just to have conversation, i was just asking why would that happen, and if certain parts of the disc got sratched, would it cause it to happen. Know anything about it?AFGHAN PSYCHO 02:16, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : Yes, I know everything about it. You're either lying or mistaken. Those are you two options. I'll let you pick.GT: ConceitedJarrad XBOX360 02:18, August 10, 2010 (UTC) i would guess that if gearbot was broken then it would be broken. we would have grenade-launching repeater pistols and rocket launchers that shoot shotgun shells. no, my friend. a scratched disk will not make gearbot spawn a broken gun. here's my formula for seeing if a gun is modded or not: if there was someone on the same planet as you while you were playing (multi-player) and it's not gearbot-generated.... it's a mod. if it sucks.... it's legit. you ever notice that no one ever asks if the scopeless, 1.0 rof, 2-shot aries that does 545 damage at level 58 is modded? 02:37, August 10, 2010 (UTC) it was meeeeee So you are saying that gearbot has never had any glitches or make wierd guns i.e blr dove? Im not lying, ive only played online with my berserker, not ever once with my soldier, and i dont make or know how to make modded waepons.AFGHAN PSYCHO 02:45, August 10, 2010 (UTC) To all those who are using, and have ever used, illogical arguments to support the idea of their mods being legit, Dr. HAX says: This summarizes all. 04:30, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :*applaud* Yoshi-TheOreo August 10, 2010 :*That was the most awesome video clip ever. Uberorb "So you are saying that gearbot has never had any glitches or make wierd guns i.e blr dove?" AFGHAN PSYCHO 02:45, August 10, 2010 (UTC) :The BLR Hornet with the Dove effect arises from a Hornet accessory spawning with a Dove barrel. The Dove usually forces no prefix and its unique title "The Dove" (The is included in the title); but the Hornet's legendary title overrides the forced unique title but not the forced no-prefix. Therefore, the name of the hybrid is always Hornet. (Personal hypothesis: since The Dove is a lower-leveled weapon, only the BLR body allows it to spawn. Hence BLR Hornet.) 09:51, August 10, 2010 (UTC) woah you guys need to calm down.Its just a game for christ sakes. : How are we not calm? And you are....? 15:19, August 10, 2010 (UTC) : Since the hornet spawns from an accesory and the dove from a barrel and they are both Dahl guns, I think that is why they can spawn togetherVeggienater 03:20, August 11, 2010 (UTC) another weird gun, I swear to you In the armoury I found a masher equaliser in the farmoury alone, If its a possible spawn I'll try to get one on my new account (old one was corupted), If it shouldnt spawn I dont expect you to belive me just throwing it out there p.s. sorry for the crap spelling 01:09, October 5, 2010 (UTC)error 404 identity not found Equalizer mashers can spawn in game as the equalizers ammo regen comes from the body and masher effect from the accesory.Veggienater 01:29, October 5, 2010 (UTC) :cool I'll start farming witth my new char to get one 20:54, October 5, 2010 (UTC)error 404 identity not found :Both Unforgiven and Anaconda can have the Masher acc too, however none of the elemental revolvers can since the elemental also comes from an acc. For example, see following pictures: : CIMG0057.jpg|Legit Equalizer with Masher acc CIMG0069.jpg|Equalizer Construct with Masher acc CIMG0068.jpg|Equalizer construct with Masher acc : 21:11, October 5, 2010 (UTC) My two cents: I just think people should stop posting about crazy weapons without an item card. How are we supposed to comment on, "Hey, I found this gun with like 20 or something accuracy, and three scopes, and 2 or 3 or 19 mag."? I don't mind reading about a sweet mod, but I see no point in trying to determine the legitimacy of a weapon that probably doesn't exist. Why would someone mod a green rarity lvl 33 shot gun anyway? The way he described it, it's not a usual gun, but it also isn't that great either...Klatchy 21:56, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Some people are strange in that they will mod their guns, but still level their characters the hard way instead of just setting their level in WT. Nereidalbel 23:03, October 8, 2010 (UTC) I mod guns back in if I lose them through multiplayer quirks, so I have had to try and recreate the odd green gun. Of course, I wouldn't come here and insinuate that I found it, so it's a moot point. Laserrobotics (talk) 00:15, October 9, 2010 (UTC) The following is adressed to modders and anti-modders as well as other people-- Please,modders,do not consider the constant "attacks" by other users as some personal vendetta.We are just pissed the fuuck off when somebody tries to pass off a mod as legit with lame excuses. Then again,say he admits he modded or something,I think he deserves not to be treated as an asshole.User:Kovacslorand6,21:46,December 22, 2010 Seriously people, okay I know this isnt go to end it but I am a modder, I mod, buuuut I have found odditys playing solo, and I dont know if they've fixed gerabot but a while back he use to glitch, whos to say every now and again it wont make normally unused exceptions. in fact me and my friend were playing we killed craw, we both mod we wouldnt lie to eachother about some random bs, but i digress, he found a hydra w/ a carnage barrel, weird right? normal,no odditys will happen, im not saying mods dont exist but think back, havent you ever seen some weird legit weps? Decamonos 02:53, December 23, 2010 (UTC) : It is going to end, because there's nothing wrong with a Carnage Hydra. For a modder, you should probably learn what is indeed modded or not before embarking on said random bs. GearBot never generates oddities - people just lie or are misinformed/ignorant. And can everyone please indent your crap properly so that replies are clearly differentiated. 05:14, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :: I never learned how to indent properly...NOhara24 17:46, December 23, 2010 (UTC) :Edit in sourcecode view and use colons. 18:14, December 23, 2010 (UTC)